


He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me.

by stanskzlol



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BangChan is done with everyone, Han Jisung and Jeongin are panicked gays, Help these poor children, Kim Seungmin is Oblivious, M/M, Poor waiter has no idea what's going on, lee minho is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanskzlol/pseuds/stanskzlol
Summary: Lee Minho is hopelessly in-love with Kim Seungmin and turns to his friend group for help.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ I hope you enjoy my story.  
> Reminder: English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes :D  
> (This story has multiple chapters so sorry not sorry for any cliff-hangers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finally confesses his dying love for the one and only, Kim Seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please inform me if you find any mistakes in this chapter, thank you~~

It's true Lee Minho was in-love with his best friend Kim Seungmin

Like, so in-love it was pathetic, of course he tried his best to fight his massive crush by insulting and teasing Seungmin all the time, but sadly nothing worked. Minho wasn't the type of person to open up to somebody or confess his embarrassing crush on someone, but when it came to his friend BangChan, it's like Minho turns into a whole different person, always revealing his biggest concerns and worries. Chan was his shoulder to lean on, no matter what the problem was. He finally decided to admit his massive crush, despite knowing all the teasing he was going to sustain after.

"Chan-hyung" The younger male called out, waiting enduringly for an answer. Minho noticed another figure next to Chan, he wasn't so surprised when the person turned out to be the maknae Jeongin. "Hey Minho" Chan smiled sweetly at Minho, his smile reached from ear to ear and it looked genuine-Chan wasn't the type of guy that would act cold, in fact, he was the exact opposite of that. After snapping out of his thoughts, Minho took a seat next to his only hyung, staring into his soul.

"Jeongin could you please leave for a minute?" Minho asked, hoping he didn't sound harsh or ill-mannered. I.N nodded before getting his stuff and leaving, obviously saying goodbye to his hyungs, nobody really knew where he went, but everyone just assumed he went to Jisung's, considering they share a dorm. The two hyungs waved goodbye and Minho took a deep breath, starting to form sentences in his brain, so he doesn't end up stuttering, making it harder for Chan to understand what he was ranting and venting about.

"Do you need anything? Did something happen? Are you ok?" You could hear the panic in Chan's voice slowly start to grow as he kept asking more questions, examining almost every part of Minho's body, making sure he wasn't hurt or injured. He stopped after Minho reassured him, he was fine and just needed to make a confession. Chan just nodded silently, patiently waiting for the younger to start talking. Minho took yet another deep breath and finally opened his mouth to speak "Ok hyung....So you know how me and Seungmin are best friends right?" Of course he knew, everyone knew that, Minho and Seungmin were stuck together like glue, not wanting to leave each others side no matter what.

"Well... I think I may have developed feelings for him" Minho mumbled the last part, but it was enough for Chan to hear before he instantly jumped up from his seat, startling poor Minho. "I KNEW IT OMG" he jumped around happily, until they heard a small knock on the door and to their surprise, it was the one and only Seungmin, who was trying to sleep in the room next door. He slightly opened the door after hearing the silence coming from the room.

Minho felt like he fell in-love with Seungmin all over again, if that was even possible. His messed up hair, perfect skin and sleepy eyes looked so perfect, or his deep voice he gets whenever he's trying to fall asleep, early in the morning or just when he talks in general. There was something about him that made Minho fall head over heals for him. After noticing he zoned out, Minho snapped back into reality, staring deep in to Seungmin's soul. "Hyung can you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." There it was, that voice, god, how could a voice be so attractive. "Oh sorry Minnie, go back to sleep" The younger just nodded slightly and closed the door before leaving to go to his room and immediately plopping on the bed with a groan. 

After he left, Chan looked at Minho with sparkles in his eyes, indicating, he wants to talk about what Minho just informed his about. Not even 5 seconds passed when the door burst open revealing a very happy and smiley Felix. Minho silently prayed to god Felix didn't hear his confession, but by the look in his eyes, it was very obvious he did. He entered the room, still smiling looking like the Grinch, but cuter and less miserable. "Hyung I heard everything...and I have a plan" He smiled even wider, but looking more horrifying than any bad guy to exist in movies or films.

'Dear god don't let anyone fuck this up'

"Lix it's really late, let's discuss this in the morning k?" Chan said, sounding like a real mother, making Felix pout, but still listen and leave the room. "REMEMBER, TOMORROW AT 9AM IN THE MORNING AT MY HOUSE" Felix shouted before leaving the dorm, making both of the hyungs sigh but they ended up laughing it off. Minho had to brace himself for the morning, because nobody knows what devilish Felix has up his sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry the chapter is really short, but I promise to make longer one tomorrow :D


End file.
